Mirage (Prime Earth)
Mirage, also known as Samauel and Holden Hunter was a Speed-Force Enforcer until he became human and then a God of Speed, who is known to use both The Speed-Force And The Negative Speed-Force. } } } } } } } } }} |aliases = Samauel, Holden Hunter, Shadow of The Speed-Force, The Fallen Speedster, Neutral God of Speed, Enigma|relatives = The Speed-force (creator) Barry Allen (Template)|affiliation = The Speed-force, Neutral, Negative Speed-Force, Himself|marital = Single|birthDate = 06-15-2001|birthPlace = The Speed-Force|deathDate = 9-23-16|deathPlace = September 23rd, 2016|species = Meta-Human|gender = Male|height = 5ft 7in|weight = 124 lbs|eyes = Neon Blue}} History Mirage or Samauel was not born human, he was conceived by the energies of The Speed-Force. Based on the appearance of Barry Allen AKA The Flash, The Speed-Force made Mirage travel through history correcting the course of history caused by reckless heroes. After centuries of traveling, he encountered The Flash and Revese Flash fighting and challenged both speedsters of their speed. Though he was in the lead, The flash was able to beat him, causing The Speed-Force to abandon him and made him a normal Meta-Human speedster who had emotions and free will while not having the appearance of The Flash. Taking on the alias Holden Hunter, he works in Central City defeating Foes to get the Speed-Force to notice him. he was hailed as The Fallen Speedster Later on, The Speed-force allowed him to be its agent of order as long as he had free will. After sacrifing himself to save The Flash and Earth from the Negative Speed-Force, he became two separated entities , Positive and Negative. The Negative version became Insane due to him being just a copy. Both versions gained God-Like Speed from the exposure to both forms of The Speed-Force. Personality At first, Mirage was shown to be a Sadistic, Mindless Drone, serving the Speed-Force with a nature similar to a zombie or ghoul. He was incapable of speech. After the Speed-Force abandoned him, he became human. He stilled showed signs of his sadistic nature but was kind, compationate, smart and patient. When He Absorbed both the Negative Speed-Force and Speed-Force, and created his Negative clone, The clone developed a God Complex and he was no longer kind, compassionate, but returned to his sadistic nature along with a cocky and aggressive nature. Powers Positive Speed Force Conduit * Accelerated Healing: Speed Force conduits are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. * Decelerated Aging: Speed Force conduits have a slowed aging process. This power can be imparted on their most intimate loved ones by extended contact rather than distribution. * Energy Construct Creation: Speed Force conduits can use the matter generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. the speedster's after images are also construct creations. * Flight: Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities they are always faster on their feet. * Increased Perceptions: Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. * Infinite Mass Punch: Speed Force conduits have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain speedsters can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus the Speed Force's extra-dimensional energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a metahuman from one continent to another. * Phasing: Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. * Self-Sustenance: Speed Force conduits travel at incredible speeds which cause their bodies to work overtime. In situations where their bodies may be too fast for them to breathe they may impart on the Speed Force for sustenance. However, this almost always results in the conduits having an increased metabolism at all times requiring them to constantly refill their energy supplies. * Sharing the Force: Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. * Speed Force Aura - People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. * Speed Force Conduit: People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it. Some characters may control their Speed Force imparted powers in different ways such as only Superhuman Strength or even directed through Lighting but no matter their adaptions they are still connected to the Force. * Steal Speed: Speed Force conduits can steal the accelerated motion or momentum from objects or people to reduce their speed or even virtually stop them. Conduits may also steal the speed from other Speedsters or other fast moving people. * Supercharged Brain Activity: Sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operate at superhuman speeds and never slow down enough to understand their full potential; Speedsters can access superhuman levels in their brains further than processing information. They can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits access this activity in different ways. * Superhuman Speed: Speed Force conduits have one main ability above all else. Conduits are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in their universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Older speedsters have a reduced but maxed speed of 770mph which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react to situations without causing civilians undo stress. Speedsters in their prime can travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from the Speed Force or even become part of the Speed Force by accident. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Speedster possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. His/her great reflexes have allowed him/she to perform feats such as dodging lightning. ** Superhuman Stamina: Speedster's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without out getting tired or weak. ** Superhuman Agility: Speedster's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him/her to easily maneuver and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. * Vortex Creations: Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms. * Time Remnat Construct: Mirage is able to "create" a time remnant by traveling back to moments before his current self time travels, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This effectively allows him to be two places at once, enabling him to interact with the world for two separate actions simultaneously. * Time travel: Mirages's speed can breach the temporal barriers, letting him enter different points in time. While originally only accessed by accident when under extreme stress, Mirage learned to use it at will and arrive at a destination with pinpoint accuracy. He can do this in one of two ways; either enter timelines independent from himself and unaffected by his travels or perform a time do-over, wherein he "merges" with his temporal counterpart to be fully immerse in the timeline. Regardless of the changes, Mirage's powers can leave him unchanged to retain all memories of the previous timeline in addition to the new timeline and differentiate between the two. Negative * Negative Speed Force Generator: Mirage created his own negative Speed Force by being torn apart by The Speed-Force . Mirage can tap into it as normal speedsters can with the normal Speed Force. Through this, he has the ability to move at incredible speeds, as well as acess other abilities the normal Speed Force does not grant. ** Superhuman Speed: Mirage is able to move and travel at super human speeds. He can travel up to speeds of 7,500,000 mph., deliver hundreds of blows a second, walk on water, create cyclones and vibrate his molecules super fast to pass through solid objects. ** Superhuman Agility: Mirage possesses far greater balance and bodily coordination than any human, allowing him to easily maneuver while moving at superhuman speeds.60 ** Superhuman Reflexes: Mirage's reflexes are enhanced to levels far greater than any normal human. This allows him to easily react to other speedsters.60 ** Superhuman Stamina: Mirage is able to withstand the stress of moving at superhuman speeds, without showing signs of weakness or fatigue.60 ** Superhuman Durability: Mirage is far more durable than any normal human, and is able to withstand the harsh effects of moving at super-speed.60 ** Accelerated Healing: Like other speedsters, Mirage is capable of healing from injuries at a rate faster than normal humans. ** Cosmic Awareness: Mirage is capable of sensing when a person is from a parallel earth.61 ** Dimensional Travel: Mirage is capable of forcefully causing people to travel into his Negative Speed Force dimension. He is seemingly able to also travel here at will.62 ** Electrokinesis: Like conduits of the Speed Force, Mirage also generates large amounts of electrical energy from his body, although his energy is negative in nature, which is cancerous to users of the Speed Force.43 *** Speed Force Negation: Mirage can disrupt speedsters connection to Speed Force by "contaminating" it with the negative energy he generates. This allows him to remove aspects of their powers, such as their protective aura, causing them to burst into flames.43 *** Infection: Mirage can infect users of the Speed Force and cause them to generate his negative energy, which can kill a Speed Force conduit with a single touch.62 *** Memory Absorption: Mirage is capable of using his negative electrical energy to absorb the memories of another person. This process will also rapidly age a person to their death.61 ** Enhanced Senses: Mirage's senses are enhanced, allowing him to perceive the world at a normal, or slowed rate attuned how fast he is moving.63 ** Intangibility: Mirage is capable of vibrating his cells on a molecular level, causing his body to become intangible. This allows people or objects to pass through him.43 *** Phasing: By vibrating his molecules at the right frequency, Mirage is able to phase his body through objects.64 ** Metamorphosis: Mirage is capable of altering his own age at will, such as transforming into a young boy or an elderly man.61 ** Shock Waves: Mirage possess the ability to create very powerful sonic booms and shock waves with just the snap of his fingers. An ability he learned from Hunter Zolomon.59 ** Time Travel: Mirage is capable of using his speed to break the time barrier and travel throughout various points in time.65 *** Reality Alteration: Mirage can erase a person's entire existence by traveling back to a certain point in time and "snatching them from time". Unlike other speedsters, Thawne's reality alterations have no side-effects.63 ** Vortex Creations: Mirage can create very powerful gusts of wind by spinning his arms at super-speed.59 Equipment Negative * Armor: Upon gaining his remarkable speed from The Negative Speed Force and The Speed-Force, Mirage also gained a full-bodied suit of armor that is massive in size and and generates white lightning when he uses his speed. Acting as a mechanized battle-suit, it opens from the backside. It is able to disguise his voice. ** Cold Resistance: The armor protected him from Killet Frost freezing him solid, as he was able to instantly burst out of it unfazed and ran away instantly in the speed of a lightning bolt. ** Voice Filtering: Mirage is able to disguise his voice so as to not be identified as a megalomaniacal version of his past self. ** Advanced Durability: The armor itself is extremely resilient and so far can only be damage by weapons made from its own material. ** Mental Connection: To a certain degree, the armor can move and attack on its own, should Mirage be attacked out of his suit, though it is unable to use Mirage's speed. Positive * The Pure Suit: Mirage wears a protective suit to hide his identity when fighting crime. The suit is made out of a reinforced tri-polymer and is heat and abrasive resistant, organically designed to replace firefighter turnouts. It was re-purposed by the Speed Force using the Urban Suit to help protect Mirage from the vigor's of his speed and survive certain environments. It also includes built-in sensors to track Mirage's vitals, location, power output, speed level, and to stay in contact with S.T.A.R. Labs. Formerly * The Enforcer suit: Mirage wore a protective suit as The Servant of The Speed-Force to hide his identity from his enemies. It is unknown what materials it's made out of. The suit includes a mask that fully hides Mirage's face. The suit's gloves are adorned with sharp "claws", allowing him to perform slashing attacks upon his enemies. The suit had reinforced plating on the shins, hands, wirists shoulders and chest to protect from attacks. The Suit was destroyed when he was freed from being the Enforcer. * The Urban Suit: Mirage wore a simple look when he lost his Enforcer Suit. The suit consisted of a Black and red hoodie, A flash shirt, jeans, Vans high tops, Cut up cloves and A plastic mask.. the Suit was later repurposed into The Pure Suit. Weaknesses * Cold temperatures: Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, He is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, His speed will be greatly reduced. Also, direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capacities. * Electricity absorption: His unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules to allow for his accelerated movements. Should He be drained of this electrical energy, he will lose his powers. However, as this power is genetically coded to his DNA, he can potentially regain his speed by using more electricity to jump-start it. * Hyper-metabolism: While moving at accelerated speeds, He burns calories much faster than a normal person. While breaking down food far more efficiently, this also requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients. Continued usage of his speed while deprived renders him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out from low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unaffected by painkillers or sedatives as he burns through them too quickly to have any effect. He also cannot experience joys like getting drunk as even consuming a 500 proof alcohol only intoxicated for a few seconds. After naturally increasing his connection to the Speed Force, his performance noticeably increased, requiring less nourishment in-between his vigilante exploits. * Kinetic energy absorption: Because His abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. * Time alterations: While His speed can break through the temporal barrier, it is not without drawbacks. In addition to potentially causing unforeseeable, damaging changes to the timeline, such reckless actions can alert the Time Wraiths. These temporal guardians become instinctively drawn to the careless speedster, driven to capture him and draw the person into the Speed Force. * Mortal wounds: Despite his accelerated healing, He can still be killed by massive damage done to vital organs like his heart or brain. Trivia * Mirage has also stated that when he isn't thinking or when relaxing,the tune: "free chicken tenders, taters and gravy. i threw in a biscuit and a big ol' cookie!" this is reference to Kentucky Fried Chicken's mascot, Colonel Sanders. * At age 15, He solved Einstein's Riddle * Mirage is an Athesist * After he did some "Soul Searching", he learned that he is Bi-Sexual * His birthname; Samauel, is a reference to a leader of Ancient Israel * Mirages lightning was originally red, then turned yellow, then when split into two entities, The Positive had White Lightning and the Negative had Black. Category:Speedsters Category:Male Characters Category:Superhuman speed Category:Metahumans Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Vigilantes Category:Former villains